


Live Again

by Littlefairy800



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefairy800/pseuds/Littlefairy800
Summary: -C'est ici ?-Oui. C'est notre maison.Ce jour-là, Jin l'avait répété deux fois, trois peut-être, Kazuya ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.C'était leur maison, leur foyer.L'endroit où ils recommenceraient enfin à vivre.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

_-C'est ici ?_

 

_-Oui. C'est notre maison._

_Ce jour-là, Jin l'avait répété deux fois, trois peut-être, Kazuya ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir._

_C'était leur maison, leur foyer._

_L'endroit où ils recommenceraient enfin à vivre._

***

   
Jin avait déposé tout autour de la baignoire leur shampooing, leur gel douche, dans ce même panier qu'ils utilisaient à Tokyo.

En dessous de la glace, leurs brosses à dents étaient soigneusement rangées dans ce verre métallique que Kazuya avait acheté il y a longtemps dans un supermarché quelconque.

  
Rien n'avait changé en apparence.  
   
Jin s'était efforcé de recréer l'atmosphère de leur ancien appartement dans chaque pièce, dans chaque recoin.

  
Kazuya en était à la fois profondément reconnaissant et terriblement mal à l'aise. Il se disait parfois que Jin se voilait la face.  
   
Tout avait changé, et rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.  
   
-Hé.  
   
Kazuya tourna la tête vers l'embrasure de la porte, là où le visage de Jin était apparu.  
   
-Tout va bien ?  
   
Le jeune homme hocha la tête et laissa ses doigts se glisser dans la mousse duveteuse flottant à la surface de l'eau du bain.  
   
-Entre, murmura Kazuya. Ne reste pas là.  
   
Jin sourit et se glissa dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui sans bruit. Il tira vers la baignoire la chaise placée près du lavabo, et s'assit près de Kazuya.  
   
-Il n'y a que des pâtes pour le dîner. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses, expliqua Jin en regardant les doigts de Kazuya disparaître dans la mousse encore et encore.

  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Ça nous changera des hamburgers.

  
\- Déjà lassé de la nourriture locale ?  
   
Kazuya sourit doucement.  
   
-Un peu.  
   
Sa main se referma sur l'éponge flottant près de lui.  
Jin le regarda soulever les cheveux bruns qui couvraient sa nuque et entreprendre de glisser l'éponge sur la peau de son cou.  
   
-Laisse.  
   
Kazuya sentit les doigts de Jin effleurer les siens. Il leva la tête vers lui et le regarda, fixement.  
   
-Laisse, répéta Jin en essayant de soutenir son regard.  
   
Kazuya hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.  
   
-Après dîner, nous irons près de la plage, continua Jin. Il fera moins chaud et il n'y aura personne.

  
\- Tu es sûr ?

  
-Il n'y a pas d'autres maisons avant quatre kilomètres. On dirait que nous sommes seuls au monde.  
   
La respiration de Kazuya se fit plus hâtive, moins confortable. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à Jin.  
   
-Ne t'endors pas, reprit Jin.  Je sais que tu as du mal à t'en empêcher mais...  
   
Kazuya entendait le souffle de Jin devenir comme le sien. Douloureux.  
   
Les doigts sur sa nuque, ceux qui enserraient l'éponge s'étaient mis à trembler.  
   
-Tu peux arrêter, Jin.  
   
L'éponge tomba immédiatement dans l'eau.  
   
Jin détourna les yeux, et Kazuya fit de même.  
   
-Merci, balbutia Kazuya.

  
-De rien.  
   
Jin se leva, et resta un instant près de la baignoire.  
   
Ils n'osèrent pas se regarder.  
   
Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. La même expression de malaise se dessinait sur leurs traits.  
 

 

 

***

 

-Recette spéciale de la famille Akanishi.

 

Kazuya sourit et respira les effluves provenant de l'assiette que Jin avait posée devant lui.  
   
-C'est la première fois que tu cuisines aussi longtemps sans rien faire brûler.  
-Tu es impressionné ?  
   
Le sourire de Kazuya s'élargit.  
   
-Oui. Sincèrement.  
   
Les pâtes manquaient de cuisson, la garniture était froide, mais Kazuya mangea sans s'arrêter, juste pour revoir le visage de Jin s'apaiser,  pour le revoir sourire de soulagement.  
   
Parfois, cette pensée amenait en lui une culpabilité atroce, une souffrance qui l'oppressait, mais ce soir tout allait bien.  
   
Après tout, ils étaient loin de là-bas. Ils étaient libres maintenant.  
   
-Alors, tu es toujours d'accord pour la plage ?  
   
Kazuya regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber. A Tokyo, c'était l'heure du jour qu'il avait toujours préférée. Avant.  
   
-  Allons-y.  
   
La mer était calme, et ils choisirent de simplement marcher pieds nus dans le sable. La main de Jin effleurait celle de Kazuya par intermittence, sans oser la saisir. Ce dernier attendit que le geste se répète trois fois avant d'enserrer doucement la paume chaude contre la sienne.  
   
Il ne voulait pas peiner Jin, pas ce soir.  
   
-Ma planche de surf est restée là-bas, murmura Jin. En même temps, on n'a pas eu le temps de prendre grand-chose.  
   
Kazuya hocha doucement la tête.  
   
-Peut-être qu'on en rachètera une ici. Ça ne doit pas vraiment manquer.  
-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie.  
   
Ils se tenaient debout, face à l'eau presque stagnante tant le vent était inexistant. La chaleur était encore étouffante, l'air irrespirable pour cette heure pourtant avancée de la soirée.  
   
-On pourra se baigner un jour, si tu veux.  
   
Les doigts de Jin se serrèrent plus forts autour des siens et Kazuya réprima très vite la vague d'angoisse qui commençait à monter en lui.  
   
Jin savait que la tombée de la nuit était le moment qu'il redoutait le plus à présent et il s'efforçait de le distraire, en ne cessant jamais de parler.  
   
Dans ces moments, Kazuya voulait juste l'attirer contre lui, sentir son souffle et son parfum, embrasser ses cheveux et ses lèvres. C'était viscéral, obsédant.  
   
Mais son corps restait froid, glacé, comme celui de Jin.  
   
C'était à travers la chaleur de leurs mains qu'ils parvenaient encore à communiquer  leur désespoir de voir un jour leur corps se rapprocher comme avant.  
   
Leurs doigts noués, leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre.  
   
La caresse circulaire du pouce de Jin sur le dos de sa main couverte de cicatrices violacées.  
 

 

 

***

 

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.  
   
Jin balaya d'un geste vif la mèche qui cachait ses yeux et tira tant bien que mal le matelas dans la petite chambre.  
Il le jeta sans ménagement au pied du lit, faisant sursauter Kazuya qui se tenait debout devant la fenêtre.  
   
-Pardon, je t'ai fait peur.  
   
Kazuya secoua la tête pour le rassurer et changea de sujet.  
   
-Tu aurais été obligé de dormir par terre si tu n'avais rien trouvé.  
   
Jin sourit.  
   
-Tu insinues que c'est toi qui va prendre le lit ? Tu plaisantes ?  
   
Kazuya sourit doucement et s'avança pour s'agenouiller près du matelas, mais Jin l'en empêcha.  
   
-Non. C'est évident que tu prends le lit. S'il te plaît.  
   
Le cœur de Kazuya rata un battement. Ses doigts se levèrent en direction du visage de Jin, mais restèrent en suspens. Ce dernier ne parut pas s'en formaliser.  
   
Il était simplement heureux de voir que Kazuya, contrairement à lui, parvenait parfois à  retrouver ce type de gestes.  
   
Kazuya regarda Jin ôter son tee-shirt et déployer sur lui le drap léger avant de s'allonger sur le matelas, prouvant ainsi toute sa détermination à lui laisser le lit.  
   
Le jeune homme s'assit alors  lentement sur le bord du lit, tirant nerveusement sur le tissu de son propre tee shirt à manches longues.  
   
-J'ai mis la boîte dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. La crème est dans la salle de bains.  
-Je l'ai vue, murmura Kazuya. Merci.  
   
Les doigts du jeune homme se refermèrent sur  la poignée du tiroir. Les trois cachets d'un blanc éclatant apparurent au creux de sa main et il les observa un instant.  
   
-Ça te soulage ?  
   
Kazuya releva la tête. Jin, étendu sur le matelas, garda les yeux fermés.  
   
-Oui. J'ai moins mal depuis deux jours. ...Ne t'inquiète pas.  
   
Jin ne répondit pas et Kazuya s'empara du verre d'eau placé sur la table de nuit. Un par un, il sentit les cachets glisser le long de sa gorge, lentement.  
   
Il s'étendit ensuite  sur les draps du lit avec précaution et se pelotonna sur le côté.  
   
Jin tendit la main vers l'interrupteur de la petite lampe, et lui souhaita bonne nuit avec douceur.  
   
Kazuya se sentit un instant mal à l'aise de sentir ce parfum étranger sur le tissu des draps. Le propriétaire avait insisté pour qu'ils les gardent, ça et un amas d'autres choses que Kazuya aurait juste voulu prendre et jeter sur le seuil de la maison.  
   
Ils n'avaient pu prendre que le strict nécessaire à Tokyo.  
   
Jin avait dit qu'ils rachèteraient tout une fois là-bas.  
   
Mais malgré tout, Kazuya cherchait encore leurs parfums mêlés sur ces draps inconnus.  
   
Il s'en voulait de paniquer pour une chose aussi futile. Il sentit son souffle s'affoler dans sa poitrine et essaya de se calmer.  
   
Petit à petit, sa main se tendit, et bientôt il ne sentit que le vide sous ses doigts, son bras reposant lui toujours sur le lit.  
   
Il entendit le bruissement du corps de Jin contre le tissu qui l'enserrait, là sur son matelas froid et attendit.  
Leurs doigts se trouvèrent, et Jin ne les lâcha plus.  
   
Kazuya s'en voulait de le faire s'endormir ainsi, la main en suspens.  
   
Tout était devenu si compliqué depuis cette nuit-là.  
   
Avant, Jin se glissait au creux de ses bras pour s'endormir, et les draps de leur futon finissaient inlassablement enchevêtrés à leurs pieds car leurs chaleurs réciproques leur suffisait pour s'endormir paisiblement.  
   
Avant, ils auraient fait l'amour.  
   
Et leurs doigts n'auraient plus tremblé sans cesse.


	2. Chapter 2

_-I'm going to Argentina next week, so I'm glad you find the house convenient. You'll be fine here, don't worry. It's a great place.*_

_Jin avait posé leur valise à terre, tout en écoutant le propriétaire de la maison._

_Lui s'était doucement approché de la baie vitrée du salon pour regarder la mer._

_Le son de l'anglais hésitant de Jin près de lui avait paru soudain terriblement lointain._

_-Thank you very much. And...You're right; it's a great place for us._

***

   
Kazuya avait entendu Jin se lever à l'aube, mais n'avait pas ouvert les yeux.  
   
Il s'était contenté de rester étendu, le drap couvrant l'intégralité de sa peau. Il faisait pourtant déjà très chaud ce matin.  
   
Le jeune homme sentit soudain un rayon de soleil effleurer son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux, et tourna le visage vers la fenêtre.  
   
Le ciel était déjà si bleu qu'il en était presque ému.  
   
Jin lui avait souvent dit que c'était un des plus beaux endroits qu'il lui avait été donné de voir dans sa vie. Il avait sûrement raison.  
   
Kazuya était heureux d'avoir enfin pu le découvrir, même dans de telles circonstances.  
   
-Bonjour...  
   
Un chuchotement.  
   
Jin était déjà habillé, et ses cheveux encore humides bouclaient légèrement, signe qu'ils étaient bientôt secs.  
   
-Bonjour.  
   
Kazuya se redressa contre les oreillers, tout en prenant garde à laisser le drap contre sa peau.  
Jin s'avança, en essayant de ne pas faire tomber le plateau qu'il tenait entre ses mains.  
   
 - Je t'ai fait du thé. Je n'ai trouvé que ça dans la cuisine. Ça et ces drôles de gâteaux. Mais ils ont l'air bon.  
-Tu n'as pas mangé ? s'enquit Kazuya en aidant Jin à poser le plateau près de lui.  
-Je n'ai pas faim.  
   
Kazuya effleura doucement le dos de la main du jeune homme, une fraction de seconde.  
   
-Goûte quand même un de ces gâteaux. Juste pour voir.  
-Tu veux être sûr qu'ils ne sont pas empoisonnés ?  
   
Kazuya rit, juste un instant et cela fit du bien à Jin.  
   
La journée s'annonçait douce. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu dire cela.  
 

***

   
-Où as-tu laissé le reste de l'argent, Jin ? chuchota Kazuya.  
   
Jin interrompit l'intense réflexion dans laquelle il était depuis de longues minutes.  
   
-En haut du placard de la chambre d'amis. La porte ferme à clés.  
-Et où sont ces clés ?  
   
Jin fit mine de chercher, avant de brandir le trousseau métallique sous le nez de Kazuya qui soupira de soulagement.  
   
-J'y fais attention. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de...  
   
Face au regard triste de Kazuya, le jeune homme s'interrompit.  
   
-Je m'occupe de tout, d'accord. Ne pense pas à ces choses, promets-le moi.  
   
Les yeux de Kazuya se détournèrent, mais Jin attendit malgré tout.  
   
-Je te le promets, souffla doucement Kazuya après de longues secondes.  
   
Jin reprit alors son intense contemplation du rayonnage métallique du minuscule supermarché où ils se trouvaient.  
   
-On rachète ça ?  _O-reo_ , lut-il dans un anglais bancal. C'était bon.  
-D'accord.  
   
Kazuya tendit la main vers la boîte de carton bleue sombre contenant les gâteaux et suivit Jin qui se dirigeait déjà vers la caisse.  
   
- _Chinese_  ?  
   
La jeune femme de la caisse les regarda en souriant.  Ses cheveux blonds clairs descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et  contrastaient singulièrement avec le rouge sombre de son tee-shirt. Sur la petite étiquette épinglée sur sa poitrine, Kazuya lut son prénom : Hannah.  
   
- _Korean_ , rectifia Jin en souriant. Sa décontraction apparente n'était qu'une façade. Kazuya vit que ses doigts s'étaient nerveusement refermés sur le rebord d'acier du tapis de la caisse. Il voulut les attraper, dire à Jin qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de toute cette nourriture, qu'ils devaient vite rentrer avant que les choses ne deviennent gênantes, mais il n'y parvint pas.  
   
- _Really ? Are you here for holidays ?_  
  
Jin secoua la tête.  
   
- _For work._  
  
Hannah sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées.  
   
- _What kind of work ? It's just a ghost town here !_  
  
La mâchoire de Jin commençait à se crisper nerveusement, et Kazuya le vit avec anxiété se décomposer, perdre toute l'assurance dont il avait réussi à faire preuve.  
   
- _Sorry_ , interrompit Kazuya.  
   
Il parlait lentement, pour être sûr que cette jeune femme le comprenne. Il ne parviendrait jamais à renouveler cet effort, il le savait pertinemment.  
   
«  _We've to go_  », poursuivit-il.  
- _Here's your money_ , reprit Jin en tendant les billets qu'il avait tirés de la poche de son jean.  
   
Hannah resta un instant interdite, et pour Jin et Kazuya, ce moment sembla durer une éternité.  
   
- _It's ok. Have a nice day._  
  
Le sourire de la jeune femme fut leur délivrance.  
   
Ils prirent les deux sachets de papier qu'elle leur tendait et se dirigèrent sans se hâter vers la sortie du supermarché.  
   
Ce n'est qu'une fois près du scooter qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le garage de la maison qu'ils reprirent leurs esprits.  
   
Les mains de Jin s'étaient remises à trembler, mais Kazuya voyait qu'il essayait à tout prix de le lui cacher.  
   
-Jin...  
\- Non, ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. On sera plus vigilants, d'accord ?  
-On a de quoi tenir quelques temps, avec ça et les réserves de la maison, tenta Kazuya. Tout ira bien.  
   
Jin lui tendit le casque avec un sourire.  
   
-Tout ira bien, tu as raison.  
   
Jin démarra le scooter, et Kazuya jeta un dernier regard vers le supermarché.  
   
C'était sûrement la première et dernière fois qu'ils s'y rendaient.  
 

***

   
-Les voilà ! Je savais que j'en avais pris quelques uns.  
   
Jin extirpa d'un sac de voyage cinq boitiers noirs.  
   
-Que des comédies. Parfait.  
   
Kazuya hocha la tête et se rapprocha du jeune homme.  
   
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? s'enquit Jin.  
-Hum. Celui-là.  
   
La main de Jin se tendit vers le boîtier désigné par le jeune homme.  
   
- _Men in black_. J'adore Will Smith.  
-Je sais, répondit Kazuya en souriant sincèrement.  
   
Jin le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas cessé de sourire lui non plus. Et l'espace d'un instant, Kazuya le revit tel qu'il était avant. Rayonnant. Le seul amour de son existence.  
   
Il sentit alors Jin effleurer du bout des doigts la mèche de cheveux qui encadrait son visage.  
Le temps s'arrêta, un tout petit moment.  
   
Kazuya entendit alors Jin murmurer, sans cesser de caresser la mèche autour de ses doigts.  
   
-Je t'aime.  
   
La main de Kazuya chercha doucement les doigts de Jin.  
Du bout des lèvres, il embrassa la paume glacée, tout en murmurant sa réponse, encore et encore.  
Jin l'avait déjà entendue de nombreuses fois durant les dix dernières années, mais cette fois-ci surpassait sans doute toutes les autres.  
   
Avant, Kazuya ne parvenait pas à lui répondre.  
   
-Je vais chercher des sodas, murmura Jin après quelques instants.  
   
Kazuya comprenait ce brusque changement de sujet.  Ils avaient besoin de beaucoup de temps, et ce qui s'était passé était déjà un pas important pour eux. Il devait aller doucement avec Jin.  
   
-Je mets le DVD alors.  
   
La télévision du salon afficha un écran de neige. Jin n'avait pas branché l'antenne depuis leur arrivée.  
Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour rester à l'écart de tout, et cela incluait tout ce qui touchait à l'actualité.  
La soirée s'écoula paisiblement, et il était bon de voir le silence de la maison entrecoupé de leurs rires.  
Le goût de sucre du soda sur ses lèvres, un film, se blottir sur le canapé avec le temps devant soi et  Jin près de lui.  
   
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jin au milieu du film.  
-Rien, murmura Kazuya. Tout va bien.  
 

***

   
L'atmosphère singulière du début de soirée se prolongea jusqu'à la nuit tombée.  
Kazuya et Jin savouraient cette parenthèse inattendue avec calme, sans précipitation.  
   
Comme chaque soir, la baignoire s'emplit jusqu'à ras bord d'eau brûlante et de mousse, juste pour Kazuya.  
   
Et comme chaque soir, Jin vint s'asseoir près de la baignoire.  
   
Kazuya se lava seul  cependant, et Jin se retourna lorsqu'il éprouva le besoin de sortir du cocon d'eau brûlante.  
   
Les paupières closes, Jin se dessina mentalement l'image du corps de Kazuya se glissant dans le tissu éponge moelleux du peignoir beige.  
   
Et comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il s'avança vers le lavabo, et tourna le robinet d'eau glacée.  
Il déversa une dose de savon liquide au creux de ses paumes et frotta la peau de ses mains, très fort, avant de les rincer.  
   
Et de recommencer.  
   
Kazuya ferma les yeux avec  force, essayant de nier, de ne pas voir ce que Jin faisait.  
   
Il céda lorsque le jet d'eau du robinet heurta le fond du lavabo pour la quatrième fois.  
   
-Arrête.  
   
Jin s'immobilisa, ses mains écarlates encore couvertes de savon. Sa peau irritée lui faisait mal, et la douleur s'amplifia encore lorsque Kazuya ouvrit le robinet, d'eau chaude cette fois, pour les lui rincer.  
   
-Pardon, murmura Jin.  
   
Il ne savait plus ce qui lui arrivait dans ces moments-là. Et la honte le submergeait à l'idée que Kazuya puisse être témoin de ces instants où il perdait pied et ne s'en rendait même pas compte.  
   
-J'ai tout gâché, continua-t-il.  
   
Kazuya secoua la tête, et attrapa une serviette pour lui sécher les mains.  
   
Il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Jin était soulagé.  
   
-Elles sont irritées, dit Kazuya en passant le bout de son index sur la peau rouge et sèche.  
   
Il tendit la main vers le tube de crème posé sur l'étagère sous le miroir.  
   
-Non, tu n'en auras plus assez pour toi, tenta Jin.  
-Une fois la peau cicatrisée, ça ne sert plus à rien de toute façon, murmura Kazuya. Alors, laisse-toi faire.  
   
Les picotements de la crème sur sa peau soulagèrent étrangement Jin. Peu à peu, il apprenait à se reposer sur Kazuya. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas y arriver tout seul.  
   
-Voilà.  
   
Pas de «  _ne le fais plus »,_   _« tu te fais du mal, arrêtes»._  
  
Jin regarda simplement Kazuya revisser le tube et caresser encore le dos de sa main du bout des doigts.  
   
-Je m'habille, et je viens. Va te coucher, d'accord ?  
   
Jin hocha la tête et disparut.  
   
Kazuya attendit un instant, et tourna la clé dans la serrure de la porte.  
   
Dans le miroir, sa peau restait très pâle, presque translucide.  
   
Lentement, il fit glisser le peignoir sur ses épaules et observa chaque parcelle de son corps.  
Les bleus sur ses cuisses s'estompaient plus vite que les cicatrices sur son dos et son torse.  
   
La main du jeune homme se referma autour de son poignet droit, là où la couleur violacée était la plus intense.  
   
On aurait dit un bracelet, tatoué dans sa chair. Son index fit le tour de la cicatrice, deux fois.  
   
Il aurait aimé frotter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, mais il savait que le temps était la seule solution.  
Le temps, toujours le temps.  
   
Kazuya ignora la brûlure d'angoisse qui monta en lui.  
   
Il devait tenir, pour Jin.  
   
Et Jin devait tenir pour lui.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

_-Vous embarquez porte 3. Bon voyage._

_Jin reprit les billets que lui présentait la jeune femme au comptoir de leur agence de voyages et les rangea soigneusement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de rejoindre le chariot de métal supportant toutes leurs valises._

_L'aéroport était bondé, et personne ne faisait attention à quoi que ce soit, au grand soulagement de Jin._

 

_Il parvint tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin dans toute cette agitation._

_Kazuya était assis sur un des sièges qui bordait l'immense vitre dévoilant la piste de décollage, les doigts noués autour d'un gobelet rempli à ras bord._

_-Pourquoi tu n'as pas bu ? s'enquit Jin avant même de rassurer Kazuya sur la validité de leurs billets._

_-J'arrive pas..._

_La voix brisée de Kazuya et son visage de cire  ne firent qu'exacerber l'inquiétude de Jin._

_-Tu as mal ? chuchota-t-il en cachant à demi la silhouette de Kazuya pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux._

_Kazuya hocha la tête et Jin passa sa main sur son visage._

_-Bois, et allonge-toi contre moi._

_Kazuya ne bougea pas._

_Jin s'empara alors du gobelet d'eau,  desserra les doigts de Kazuya, attrapant au passage les trois cachets qui en tombèrent, et força le jeune homme à boire._

_Des gouttes d'eau vinrent  alors s'écraser sur le tissu du pantalon de Jin._

_Cela ne le surprit pas. Il y avait deux jours que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler sans pouvoir s'arrêter._

_***_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur arrivée.  
   
Kazuya n'avait pris conscience de la date que lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la minuscule station météo laissée par le propriétaire sur la table basse du salon.  
   
De tels détails ne l'intéressaient plus à présent  que leur vie s'était arrêtée.  
   
C'était aussi la première fois qu'il restait seul à la maison aujourd'hui.  
   
Le soleil le rassurait, et Jin était simplement parti courir sur la plage, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.  
   
Il s'efforçait du mieux qu'il pouvait de contenir le frisson d'angoisse qui lui enserrait le ventre à chaque fois que le bois de la maison craquait.  
   
Kazuya reporta son attention sur le carnet à la couverture de cuir noir, celui qui ne quittait jamais la poche arrière de son jean à Tokyo.  
   
Ses doigts attrapèrent une des fraises parfumées dans le saladier en verre près de lui. Il huma de longues secondes la senteur de sucre et croqua lentement dans le fruit mûr à point.  
   
Parfait.  
   
Il était étonné de retrouver des gestes précis, dépourvus de maladresse ou d'anxiété.  
   
Ajouter le sucre, les œufs, les dés de fruits, mélanger le tout avec soin.  
   
Créer de ses mains quelque chose de délicieux et d'agréable à regarder, pour celui qu'il aimait.  
   
Ses yeux se reportaient parfois sur la recette écrite soigneusement au crayon dans le carnet, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Il connaissait les proportions par cœur.  
   
C'était un dessert qu'il avait réalisé des milliers de fois pour d'autres et aujourd'hui, il était heureux de le préparer pour la première fois pour Jin.  
   
Le jeune homme apposa la touche finale sur les deux assiettes, qu'il cacha avec précaution dans un recoin du réfrigérateur.  
   
Il lava ensuite chaque ustensile et s'efforça de laisser la cuisine comme il l'avait trouvée pour que Jin ne se doute de rien.  
   
C'est ainsi qu'une heure entière était passée.  
   
Et durant cette heure, il n'avait pensé qu'au visage de Jin lorsqu'il découvrirait cette surprise.  
   
Son visage. Rien d'autre.  
   
C'était si inattendu.  
   
Pourtant, il savait que cette abstraction résultait de cette nuit-là.  
   
Toujours cette nuit.  
   
-Je suis là. Tout va bien ?  
   
Jin détacha l'élastique qui enserrait ses longs cheveux noirs, à présent trempés de sueur.  
   
-Tout va bien. Tu as couru longtemps.  
   
-Je ne veux pas me laisser aller. J'aurais pu continuer, mais il fait déjà tellement chaud, c'est presque irrespirable dehors.  
-Tu es sûr que tu aurais pu continuer ? Qui me dit que tu n'as pas simplement aspergé tes cheveux et ton tee-shirt d'eau avant de rentrer ?  
   
Jin se mit à rire, et c'était presque ce que Kazuya aurait qualifié d'  _éclat_  de rire.  
   
-Je peux te le prouver. Si ce n'est que de l'eau, ça ne te gênera pas que je m'approche.  
   
Le jeune homme s'avança à pas de loup vers Kazuya qui se mit immédiatement à reculer, un sourire léger aux lèvres.  
   
-Je n'ai rien dit, murmura Kazuya lorsque Jin se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui. Je retire tout.  
-Juré ?  
-Juré.  
   
Jin ne se recula pourtant pas, et les poumons de Kazuya s'emplirent de l'odeur presque animale qu'il exhalait.  Quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à une boule d'angoisse naquit au creux de sa gorge, et il ferma les yeux, pour mieux savourer cet instant si nouveau.  
   
Jin lui-même respirait avec difficulté, mais Kazuya ne savait pas s'il devait mettre cela sur le compte de la course, ou du trouble peut-être identique qu'il ressentait.  
   
-Toi, tu sens la fraise, murmura Jin.  
   
Kazuya releva la tête vers lui et imperceptiblement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles respectifs se touchent, se mêlent contre leur peau. Ils se frôlaient simplement, mais c'était déjà beaucoup.  
   
Approfondir le contact leur sembla cependant impossible.  
   
Jin fut le premier à baisser la tête, et son nez effleura celui de Kazuya avec douceur.  
   
-Je vais sous la douche, d'accord ?  
   
Ils ne prirent pas cela comme un échec.  
   
Leurs sourires étaient toujours là, et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'effacer.  
 

***

 

Le craquement d'une allumette.  
   
La flamme dansa devant les yeux de Kazuya, nimbant son visage d'un halo de lumière chaud et orangé.

  
Les deux bougies s'allumèrent tout de suite. Il souleva alors les deux bougeoirs et les posa sur la table de bois brut du salon.  
   
Les rideaux fermés semblaient encourager les bougies à propager leur lumière toujours plus douce sur les murs.  
   
Kazuya, satisfait, se dirigea alors vers la cuisine.  
   
Il entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir et le pas de Jin dans l'escalier, mais ne vint pas au-devant de lui.  
   
Il voulait le laisser découvrir seul ce qu'il avait fait.  
   
Sous les bougies, les assiettes blanches étaient simples, épurées.  
   
Le rouge de la fraise contrastait avec la couleur brune du biscuit et le blanc perle de la crème.  
   
Jin s'approcha, sans quitter des yeux la table préparée par Kazuya.  
   
Il leva la tête vers lui. Le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté sa place, derrière le bar de la cuisine.  
   
\- Nous sommes le 15, dit-il simplement.  
-Le 15, murmura Jin.  
-Je n'ai pas oublié. Et je n'oublierai jamais quoiqu'il nous arrive, balbutia Kazuya.  
   
Il avait préparé cette phrase pendant des heures, sans qu'elle ne lui paraisse jamais assez bien, et ce soir encore, tout lui semblait vague et froid. S'il avait pu...Si seulement il avait pu...  
   
Lorsque Jin cacha son visage dans ses mains, Kazuya comprit qu'il luttait pour ne pas laisser les larmes le submerger.  
   
Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, il n'avait jamais supporté en dix ans de le voir ainsi.  
   
Mais ce soir, les larmes de Jin le soulageaient. Il les vivait intensément, par procuration, lui qui ne parvenait plus à pleurer.  
   
Kazuya s'approcha, posa ses mains sur celles de Jin, sans oser se manifester autrement.  
   
Peu à peu, le jeune homme parvint à s'apaiser.  
   
-Dix ans que tu me supportes. Evidemment que tu n'as pas oublié.  
   
Kazuya sourit, et Jin réussit à faire de même.  
   
-Viens.  
   
Jin s'assit et Kazuya approcha l'assiette de lui.  
   
-C'est un tiramisu aux fruits.  
-Celui ... du restaurant ?  
-Hum, acquiesça Kazuya avec difficulté.  
   
Jin plongea sa petite cuillère dans la crème et la porta à ses lèvres.  
   
-C'est délicieux, Kazuya, murmura-t-il après un silence beaucoup trop long.  
   
Kazuya  s'assit à son tour, et commença à manger, tout en jetant à la dérobée un coup d'œil sur Jin dès que celui-ci ne le voyait pas.  
   
-Je suis content, continua Jin sans oser le regarder. Je ne savais pas si tu aurais envie de recommencer à cuisiner un jour.  
-Aujourd'hui j'ai eu envie. Mais ça n'a plus vraiment le même sens maintenant.  
   
Il n'aurait sûrement plus l'occasion de cuisiner dans un restaurant avant longtemps.  
   
_Il ne voulait plus jamais cuisiner dans un restaurant._  
  
« Mais c'est pour toi, et c'est très bien comme ça », glissa Kazuya.  
   
Jin sourit, et il porta la fraise décorant le dessert à ses lèvres.  
   
Kazuya ne le quitta pas des yeux.   
 

***

 

-Nat King Cole, Chet Baker... C'est un fan de jazz on dirait.  
   
Jin parcourut des yeux les titres s'étalant sur la pile de CD qu'il avait trouvée près de la chaîne hifi du salon.  
   
-Pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, mais pourquoi pas.  
   
Kazuya, pelotonné sur le canapé près de Jin hocha la tête.  
   
La musique s'éleva dans la petite pièce.  
   
 

_Siempre que te pregunto_  
Que, cuándo, cómo y dónde  
Tú siempre me respondes  
Quizás, quizás, quizás

-Oh, j'ai déjà entendu ça avant, murmura Jin en s'asseyant près de Kazuya. Ça change de ce qu'on écoutait à Tokyo, observa-t-il en souriant. Ça semble si vieux...  
   
Kazuya, les yeux fermés, se laissa bercer par le rythme de la voix chaude.  
   
La main de Jin sur la sienne le fit sursauter.  
   
-Viens.  
   
Kazuya suivit Jin au milieu de la pièce, sans lâcher sa main.  
   
Doucement, Jin l'attira contre lui.  
   
Le jeune homme sentit alors son corps entier se crisper, à l'image de celui de Jin, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne reculèrent.  
   
Ils y arriveraient.  
   
Le bras de Jin se posa lentement autour de sa taille, et lui-même décida de se laisser aller.  
   
Sa joue contre l'épaule de Jin et sa propre main effleurant légèrement son dos...  
   
Leurs corps se mirent à doucement tournoyer au son de la musique.  
   
Et imperceptiblement, Kazuya se laissa aller dans les bras de Jin, sans prendre peur.  
   
Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur le rythme, celui de la musique, et celui du cœur de Jin qui battait aussi vite que le sien.  
   
Les bougies, presque éteintes à présent, n'illuminaient plus qu'une parcelle du salon, leur lueur n'atteignant le couple que par intermittence.  
   
La chanson se termina, mais ni Jin ni Kazuya ne choisirent de s'arrêter.  
   
Au rythme de leur musique imaginaire, leurs corps se serrèrent plus encore l'un contre l'autre.  
   
Leurs pieds ralentirent, avant de s'arrêter.  
   
Et Kazuya sentit pour la première fois depuis cette nuit-là ses yeux se mouiller de larmes réelles.  
   
Jin, ému, se contenta d'effleurer ses cheveux du bout des doigts, encore et encore.  
 


	4. Chapter 4

_Les phares des voitures de la rue créaient des traits de lumière à travers les stores miteux à demi-descendus couvrant  toutes les fenêtres de l'hôtel où ils s'étaient réfugiés._  
  
 _Jin porta à ses lèvres la canette de soda qu'il avait achetée quelques minutes plus tôt au distributeur près de l'accueil. Son ventre, vide depuis des heures,  protesta face à cet apport de sucre inattendu, et le jeune homme posa immédiatement le soda sur la table de nuit, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le terminer sans vomir._  
  
 _Il déballa alors la boîte en plastique contenant le repas de Kazuya. Il sépara les fines baguettes de bois, ouvrit le contenant de sauce soja et en arrosa la nourriture avant de reposer le tout sur la table de nuit._  
  
 _C'était le moment, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur._  
 _-Kazuya...Réveille-toi. Tu dois manger._  
  
 _Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté._  
  
 _-Je peux avoir de l'eau, s'il te plaît ?_  
 _-Tiens._  
  
 _Kazuya porta la bouteille à ses lèvres._  
  
-  _Tu as faim ?_  
  
 _Le jeune homme secoua la tête, mais devant le regard inquiet de Jin, se ravisa._  
  
- _Je n'ai pas faim, mais ça a l'air très bon. Alors, donne._  
  
 _Jin sourit, profondément soulagé et posa la boîte tout près de Kazuya._  
  
 _-Tu veux que je t'aide à te mettre contre les oreillers ?_  
  
 _Kazuya le regarda un instant, avant de détourner les yeux._  
  
 _-Je préfère rester comme ça. Si je bouge... j'ai trop mal._  
 _-Je suis stupide, excuse-moi._  
 _-Non._  
  
 _Jin releva la tête._  
  
 _-J'ai juste besoin..., commença Kazuya avant de s'interrompre._  
 _-De quoi as-tu besoin ? Dis-moi. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras._  
  
 _Kazuya regarda Jin, et une fatigue immense s'abattit soudain sur ses épaules._  
  
 _-Non, rien._  


***

 

Le bruit du déclencheur automatique de la cafetière fit sursauter Kazuya. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et la panique s'empara un instant de lui lorsqu'il ne reconnut pas la chambre, à l'étage.  
Il se redressa et sourit en comprenant ce qui s'était passé.  
   
Jin dormait encore paisiblement sur le canapé, tout près de lui, enroulé dans la fine couverture de laine crème qui le recouvrait.  
   
Lui aussi avait dormi sous cette couverture, tout près de Jin.  
   
Il se souvenait qu'ils avaient écouté de la musique jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.  
   
Sans doute s'étaient-ils endormis sans même s'en rendre compte.  
   
Jin laissa échapper un gémissement de protestation lorsque la clarté du jour balaya son visage.  
Kazuya retint un petit rire, mais ne bougea pas. Il s'adossa contre un des coussins, et regarda Jin essayer de lutter contre un ennemi plus fort que lui.  
   
-Hé. Ne ris pas.  
\- Jamais, répondit doucement Kazuya.  
   
Jin se redressa à son tour, et se frotta les yeux.  
   
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?  
-On s'est endormis sur le canapé.  
   
Jin regarda tour à tour la couverture, Kazuya et les coussins. Puis de nouveau Kazuya.  
   
-Oh. Vraiment ? Et...  
-Je vais bien. Et toi aussi, tu vas bien.  
-Oui, je crois.  
   
Kazuya vit tout de même la gêne se dessiner sur les traits de Jin, qui se leva immédiatement.  
   
-Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger. Tu dois avoir faim.  
   
Kazuya se releva à son tour.  
   
-Jin...tenta-t-il avec inquiétude. Je ne voulais pas...  
   
Le jeune homme fit volte face, et revint immédiatement vers Kazuya.  
   
-Ne t'excuse jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je n'accepterais d'excuses venant de ta bouche, Kazuya. Jamais. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.  
   
Jin se força à sourire et tenta d'effleurer sa joue, sans parvenir à créer un réel contact, avant de retourner en direction de la cuisine.  
   
Kazuya ferma les yeux lorsque le son du jet du robinet lui parvint.  
   
Une fois.  
   
Deux fois.  
   
Jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de les compter.  
 

***

 

Jin était resté seul sur la terrasse, assis, à regarder la mer un très long moment.  
Kazuya lui, était resté  derrière la porte vitrée du salon.  
   
Ce qui s'était passé entre eux avait creusé un infime fossé qui rendait toute conversation impossible pour le moment.  
   
Ils étaient à fleur de peau, et ils savaient que seule la solitude leur permettrait de pouvoir se retrouver à nouveau en présence l'un de l'autre.  
   
Se blesser l'un l'autre aurait été la dernière chose qu'ils auraient voulue.  
   
 La vie s'était déjà chargée de ce travail.  
   
A dix-huit heures, Jin vint le chercher.  
   
Il le prit par la main et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la plage, sans dire un mot.  
   
Jin étala une serviette sur le sable et tendit à Kazuya un des bâtonnets de glace qu'il avait apporté.  
   
-Cerise ?  
-Cerise, confirma Kazuya en souriant.  
   
Le soleil se coucha bien plus tard, mais ils étaient restés, juste pour admirer la teinte rose orangée que prenait la mer à ce moment-là de la journée.  
   
-Cette nuit, je voudrais encore dormir près de toi, murmura Kazuya.  
-Moi aussi. Je ne supporte plus d'être si loin. C'est difficile, mais je veux essayer.  
   
Kazuya sourit, encore.  
   
-Alors, on va essayer.  
   
Jin hocha la tête et accepta de le regarder dans les yeux.  
   
Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur le front de Kazuya dans un baiser léger.  
   
Leur tout premier depuis que tout avait basculé.  
 

***

 

-  Bonne nuit.  
   
Jin le regarda, et Kazuya comprit qu'il luttait pour ne pas le toucher, pour ne pas avoir un geste qui aurait accompagné le calme et la douceur de sa voix.  
   
Kazuya lui-même sentit une tension légère l'envahir, mais  ne put que répondre en souriant.  
   
Il s'étendit sur le matelas, et remonta le drap jusqu'à ses épaules, avant de se recroqueviller sur le côté. Il aurait cru que tout irait bien, que rien ne viendrait le troubler, mais la rapidité de son souffle lui fit comprendre qu'il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour partager à nouveau un tel moment avec Jin.  
   
Ce dernier lui-même n'osait pas bouger, esquisser le moindre mouvement tant la peur de brusquer Kazuya augmentait de minutes en minutes.  
   
Le sommeil qui s'empara d'eux resta fébrile, inconfortable.  
   
Toutes les heures, Kazuya se réveillait, et toutes les heures, il se disait qu'il devait tenir, essayer, prendre sur lui pour ne pas tendre la main vers l'interrupteur de la lampe près de lui.  
   
L'idée qu'une nuit auprès de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis dix ans soit devenue une épreuve à endurer était insoutenable, et dans ces moments- là, Kazuya ne pouvait que fermer les yeux avec force pour essayer de revoir des images apaisantes.  
   
Leurs souvenirs d'avant, quand leur vie était plus douce.  
   
Il y parvenait toujours, à son grand étonnement.  
   
Son cœur retrouva un rythme plus régulier, et ses jambes se détendirent sous le drap léger, peu à peu.  
   
Les paupières alourdies par le sommeil qu'il venait péniblement de retrouver, Kazuya laissa son corps basculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, tout comme Jin.  
   
La main qui enserra sa taille le fit suffoquer presque instantanément, l'affolement laissant place à l'étourdissement du sommeil.  
   
-Non...Lâche-moi je t'en prie ! Ne me touche pas !  
   
Il repoussa la main de Jin avec violence, se débattit de toutes ses forces en s'aidant de ses jambes et de ses poings, avant d'atteindre la lumière.  
   
Lorsque le visage hébété et terrifié de Jin apparut dans la lumière, toute la peur qui venait d'inonder Kazuya se transforma en intenses tremblements.  
   
-Je suis désolé...Je suis tellement désolé... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas, balbutia Jin, tétanisé.  
   
Contre toute attente, ce fut Jin qui saisit l'opportunité de se précipiter dans la salle de bains.  
   
La porte claqua et Kazuya resta debout, le drap à ses pieds, le film de ce qui venait de se passer se jouant sans cesse dans son esprit.  
   
Le bruit de l'eau, si douloureux se fit entendre.  
   
Le bruit s'amplifia et Kazuya, soudain, ne le supporta plus.  
   
-Jin...  
   
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, mais Jin ne se retourna pas.  
   
Le dos de ses mains écarlates portait des traces sanguinolentes laissées par ses ongles, tant il frottait avec violence.  
   
-Arrête...Je t'en supplie...Arrête...  
   
Kazuya se voyait dans le miroir, mais Jin, lui, ne le voyait plus.  
   
Porté par sa peur de voir Jin se détruire plus encore, le jeune homme prit le risque de saisir les mains de celui-ci.  
   
Il les serra dans les siennes, et l'eau, la mousse coulèrent sur le sol froid.  
   
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Jin... Ce n'est la faute de personne !  
\- Si je n'avais pas été en retard ce soir-là...Si j'étais venu te chercher plus tôt...  
-Non...  
   
Kazuya porta sa main contre la joue de Jin, recueillant du bout des doigts les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.  
   
S'il avait pu le serrer contre lui, étouffer ses pleurs qui lui faisait si mal, s'il avait pu avoir ce courage, rien qu'un instant.  
   
Sa main glissa lentement dans une caresse sur la peau du jeune homme avant de retrouver les propres doigts meurtris de Jin.  
   
Kazuya les prit entre les siens et les regarda.  
   
-Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal, mais je ne sais pas comment t'aider. Je ne sais plus comment faire !  
   
Jin baissa les yeux à son tour.  
   
Le voile qui enserrait son cœur se déchira, créant une infime parcelle de lumière.  
« Quoique tu fasses, Kazuya... J'aurais toujours le sang de cet homme sur mes mains. »


	5. Chapter 5

_-Ses blessures internes sont sérieuses, je ne vous le cache pas. Il s'en remettra, mais ça prendra du temps._  
   
 _J_ _in continua de fixer le sol gris de la chambre._  
   
 _Derrière lui, la respiration de Kazuya, étendu dans le lit était faible, quasi inexistante._  
   
 _-Et je vous conseille de prendre rapidement un rendez-vous avec un spécialiste. Il va avoir besoin d'aide._  
   
 _Le médecin regarda Jin, mais celui-ci restait figé, incapable de répondre à quoi que ce soit._  
   
 _-Vous aussi, vous aurez besoin d'aide. Il faut prévenir la police également._  
   
 _Jin leva brusquement la tête, la panique se lisant clairement dans ses yeux._  
   
 _-Vous êtes son compagnon, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta rapidement le médecin. C'est pour cette raison que..._  
 _-Merci. Je voudrais rester seul avec lui maintenant, coupa Jin avec rudesse._  
   
 _L'homme hocha la tête et disparut le plus discrètement possible. Il ne pouvait rien reprocher au jeune homme hébété qui se tenait devant lui._  
   
 _Jin fixa longtemps la porte fermée, avant de se retourner vers le lit._  
   
 _Il s'avança, luttant contre la nausée qui l'envahissait avec une ardeur toujours plus grande._  
 _Kazuya avait été placé sur le côté, et la position semblait l'apaiser réellement à présent. Les antidouleurs qu'on lui avait fait avaler avaient du agir depuis un petit moment maintenant._  
   
 _Jin s'agenouilla près de lui, sans oser le toucher._  
   
 _Son cœur était vide désormais._  
   
 _Jin regarda le visage de Kazuya, la seule partie de son corps exempte de toute blessure._  
   
 _Son cœur était vide, oui, pour tout le reste, mais pas pour lui._  
   
 _Sentant sa présence, Kazuya ouvrit lentement les yeux._  
   
 _-Rendors-toi. Je suis là, réussit à balbutier Jin._  
   
 _Kazuya cligna lentement des paupières, mais ne les referma pas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les doigts de Jin, sur ses mains posées sur le drap, tout près de lui._  
   
 _Jin baissa les yeux à son tour._  
   
 _-Partons loin d'ici, s'il te plaît, murmura Kazuya. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._  
   
 _Jin mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, si fort que le goût du sang ne mit qu'un instant à arriver._  
   
 _Une nausée surpassant toutes les autres s'empara de lui, et il se précipita dans le cabinet de toilettes exigu de la chambre._  
   
 _Kazuya, immobile, écouta le bruit atroce des vomissements de Jin, entrecoupés de pleurs._

  
   
***

  
Kazuya ôta ses baskets de toile bleue et plongea sans hésiter ses pieds nus dans le sable tiède.  
La matinée était à peine entamée, mais déjà le soleil éclatant baignait la plage d'une lumière dorée et réconfortante.  
   
Le jeune homme s'avança vers l'eau, ses chaussures à la main, et soupira d'aise lorsque sa peau toucha l'eau fraîche des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur le sable.  
   
Il resta un long moment à marcher le long de la plage, les pieds dans l'eau, savourant simplement le silence de ce matin sans nuages.  
   
Jin s'était endormi sur le canapé du salon, seul.  
Lui avait retrouvé le lit à l'étage.  
   
Chacun d'eux avait besoin de rester seul quelques temps.  
   
Après ce qui s'était passé, Kazuya n'était pas sûr de pouvoir affronter à nouveau le regard de Jin.  
Il avait honte, honte de s'être laissé aller ainsi alors qu'il s'était juré de tout faire pour remonter la pente, pour tenter d'oublier et de guérir.  
   
Son inconscient lui avait joué des tours, visiblement, et ils avaient fini par mentionner ce qu'ils s'étaient juré d'oublier. Tout était gâché.  
   
-           _Jenna ! Jenna, come here !_  
   
Kazuya se retourna en direction de la voix féminine, surpris.  
   
-           _Jenna ! Watch out !_  
   
Kazuya faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu'une petite fille à l'épaisse chevelure blonde passa à quelques centimètres de lui, et se dirigea tout droit vers la mer.  
   
Instinctivement, le jeune homme l'agrippa par les épaules et la souleva pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans l'eau. Etant donnée sa taille, il ne lui donnait pas plus de trois ans.  
   
La petite fille, furieuse, battit l'air de ses pieds, mais se calma immédiatement lorsqu'une jeune femme aussi blonde qu'elle arriva en hurlant.  
   
 _-Are you mad !!! It's dangerous !! You could have drowned, you know that !!_  
   
La fillette se mit immédiatement à pleurer.  
   
- _Thank you so much, I don't know what to say, I feel so bad because..._  
   
La jeune femme s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Kazuya.  
Le jeune homme accueillit avec soulagement la fin de ce flot de paroles dont il n'avait compris que la moitié.  
   
- _Hey ! You're the korean boy !_  
   
Kazuya ouvrit de grands yeux.  
   
 _-Supermarket ! Hannah ! Remember me_  ?  
   
La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, révélant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.  
   
- _Oh. I remember_ , répondit Kazuya après un temps de réflexion.  
   
Il déglutit, sentant une vague d'angoisse le saisir.  
   
 _-Thank you, really. You saved my girl. Say thank you Jenna. Come on honey !_  
   
La petite, encore sous le choc, reniflait bruyamment.  
   
 _-It's ok,_  balbutia Kazuya.  _It doesn't matter._  
   
Hannah secoua la tête et poussa légèrement la fillette vers Kazuya _._  
   
 _-Thank you,_  hoqueta Jenna, le visage baigné de larmes.  
   
Déstabilisé par les larmes de la petite, Kazuya tapota légèrement sa tête du plat de la main en se forçant à sourire.  
   
Hannah sembla satisfaite, et souleva Jenna qui cacha immédiatement son visage contre le cou de sa mère.  
   
 _-You'd better hide silly girl !_  grommela-t-elle, ce qui fit sourire Kazuya plus sincèrement cette fois.  
   
A son grand soulagement, Hannah semblait faire des efforts pour parler moins vite.  
   
Kazuya, réfléchissant à une manière de prendre congé sans blesser Hannah, reporta son attention sur la mer.  
   
 _-Are you alone here ?_  demanda  alors Hannah en prenant place à côté de Kazuya _. Your friend is not here ?_  
   
Mal à l'aise, Kazuya mit un certain temps pour répondre. La jeune femme lui inspirait réellement confiance, mais comme à chaque fois, il se dit que cela ne pouvait être qu'une apparence.  
Celle-ci sembla sentir toute la méfiance qui habitait Kazuya.  
   
- _I'm not a cop you know. I'm just a single mother trying to educate this little monster here._  
   
Kazuya se retourna vers elle.  
   
 _-Cop ?_  
   
Il regretta un instant de ne pas s'être plus investi dans les cours d'anglais au lycée.  
   
 _-Police. Guns, uniform._  
   
La jeune femme allait se lancer dans une imitation d'une sirène de voiture lorsque Kazuya reprit ses esprits.  
   
- _I understand_ , répondit-t-il pour couper court à ces mots qui le gênaient.  _No, he's not here. He's at home._  
   
Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil machinal vers la maison qui surplombait la plage.  
   
 _-You're living here!_ s'exclama Hannah _. It's so beautiful!_  
 _-Yes,_  murmura Kazuya _._   _Indeed._  
   
Il ne put s'empêcher de perdre le sourire forcé resté sur son visage. Quelque chose dans les mots d'Hannah lui avait fait du mal. La beauté du lieu était si loin d'eux... Il ne savait pas si Jin et lui en profiteraient pleinement un jour.  
   
Hannah sembla se rendre compte de la tristesse soudaine qui s'était emparée du jeune homme.  
   
 _-I'm sad too, you know._  
   
Kazuya la regarda.  
   
 _-Why ?_  
   
Hannah soupira exagérément.  
   
 _-I thought I could see your really really handsome friend today..._  
   
Kazuya eut un temps d'arrêt.  
   
 _-Sorry. You only have me,_  expliqua-t-il.  
   
Hannah sourit.  
   
 _-It's ok I think._  
   
Elle se mit à rire, et Jenna, ayant mis de côté sa bouderie, la regarda avec curiosité.  
   
Kazuya ne manqua pas la scène, et se mit à sourire un court moment.  
   
L'instant d'après, il se rendit compte qu'il avait juste envie de rentrer à la maison pour serrer Jin dans ses bras et lui parler de ce qui l'avait fait sourire.  
   
Avant de se souvenir que Jin entrerait sûrement dans une panique terrible s'il faisait cela.  
   
                                                                                                                          ***  
   
Il se sentait mal d'avoir souri aujourd'hui, mal de s'être senti un court instant presque normal, alors que tout ce qui s'était passé datait de moins de trois mois.  
   
Aux yeux de Kazuya, cela en devenait presque monstrueux.  
   
Il était détruit, anéanti, et pourtant Jin était parvenu à le faire sourire, à l'apaiser.  
Le jeune homme l'avait compris, parce que le lien qui les unissait ne ressemblait à aucun autre, parce que Jin avait toujours été sa seule famille, son seul ami, le seul à lui avoir fait l'amour.  
   
Ils n'avaient qu'eux, n'avaient toujours compté que sur eux depuis dix ans.  
   
Il l'avait compris, mais à présent, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi voir cette petite fille blonde et sa mère l'avait aidé.  
   
Il ne les connaissait pas.  
   
Face à la porte de la chambre, là où Jin s'était enfermé depuis la veille, le jeune homme regretta un instant que son cœur ne soit pas resté froid comme de la glace.  
   
Les choses auraient peut-être été plus simples.  
   
Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée pour l'abaisser lentement.  
   
Jin était assis au pied du lit, et regardait par la fenêtre ouverte, la brise légère faisant onduler les rideaux blancs.  
   
Kazuya n'osa pas s'avancer, et Jin ne bougea pas.  
   
-Tu as peur. Tu as peur de moi, chuchota ce dernier après de longues minutes.  
   
Le murmure fit sursauter Kazuya. Jin avait parlé sans le regarder.  
   
Il sentit soudain une chose étrange envahir son corps tout entier. La prison de glace avait été remplacée par une toute autre chose, c'était sûr maintenant.  
   
Kazuya se rendit compte qu'il éprouvait de la colère. Une colère sourde, soudaine contre les mots de Jin, contre l'absurdité de ces paroles.  
   
Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, il tenta de s'avancer sans y parvenir. Il voulait dire à Jin que tout était faux, mais les mots restaient bloqués au creux de sa gorge.  
   
Jin tourna le visage vers lui, et le regarda, enfin.  
   
-Moi, je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je préférerais mourir.  
   
Kazuya hocha doucement la tête. Il savait que Jin n'exagérait pas.  
   
Celui-ci  se releva, et s'avança dans la chambre inondée de lumière. Sa main se tendit en direction de Kazuya, comme pour l'attirer vers lui, mais rien ne se produisit. Jin restait immobile.  
   
Kazuya ne supporta pas ce geste.  
   
La colère éclata, raviva son corps et son cœur sans qu'il ne s'y attende.  
   
Il attira Jin contre lui, contre son torse, contre sa peau, souhaitant que sa chair elle-même puisse l'accueillir. Il emplit ses poumons de son parfum, caressa ses cheveux, sa nuque, laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'à son dos noué, les laissa remonter en traçant un chemin le long de ses bras, jusqu'au creux de son cou.  
Jin, hébété, se laissa aller totalement.  
   
Lorsque Kazuya prit ses mains et les posa contre ses joues,  Jin retint son souffle, et sa vue se troublant intensément.  
   
\- J'ai seulement peur qu'un jour tu te dises que cela n'en valait pas la peine, que  tu me haïsses pour ce que je t'ai forcé à faire. Je t'ai pris ta liberté, Jin, et tu ne la retrouveras sûrement jamais...  
   
Kazuya s'arrêta, ne trouvant plus la force de continuer à se livrer ainsi.  
   
Il sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux, et c'était une sensation si étrange qu'il tenta immédiatement de stopper, mais il ne parvint pas pour la première fois depuis ce qui s'était passé à couper court à ses émotions.  
   
-Parle-encore... Parle-moi encore, je t'en prie, murmura Jin contre sa joue.  
   
Kazuya serra plus fort Jin contre lui, ému.  
C'était ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis bien longtemps.


	6. Chapter 6

_Le sang inondait ses mains, teintait de rouge le dessous de ses ongles et le bas de ses manches, coulait en flot régulier sur le sol carrelé._  
   
 _Le couteau tomba dans un éclat métallique, et le fracas couvrit les gémissements d'agonie de l'homme qui se trouvait à terre aux pieds de Jin, le torse lacéré d'impacts laissés par la lame et le visage couvert d'ecchymoses._  
   
 _Jin ne chercha pas à essuyer ses mains._  
   
 _Kazuya, lui, ne gémissait plus depuis longtemps._  
   
 _Ses yeux aux pupilles fixes n'avaient pas quitté le plafond de l'immense cuisine depuis que Jin l'avait trouvé._  
   
 _Lorsque Jin arracha la cordelette qui retenait ses mains liées, son corps resta immobile et glacé._  
   
 _Lorsque Jin drapa son manteau sur le haut de son corps couvert de bleus et de coupures, pas un son ne sortit de ses lèvres._  
   
 _Il sentit le frottement d'un morceau de tissu  le long de ses cuisses souillées, entre ses jambes et jusqu'au bas de son dos. La douleur brûlante se diffusa dans chacune des parcelles de son corps, mais il n'avait plus la force d'hurler à présent. Sa gorge  refusait désormais de lui obéir._  
   
 _Jin le prit dans ses bras, le souleva et sa tête tomba sans la moindre force sur l'épaule de celui-ci._  
   
 _Kazuya attendit l'air du dehors, mais l'odeur du sang resta si présente qu'il comprit que Jin n'avait pas bougé._  
 _Jin s'agenouilla, l'allongea dans ses bras tout en soutenant sa tête. Ses mains agrippèrent le manteau qui couvrait le corps à demi-nu de Kazuya comme pour tenter de cacher ce qui était pourtant impossible à dissimuler._  
   
 _Le noir devant les yeux de Kazuya se dissipa, un court instant._  
   
 _La main de Jin se referma sur la sienne, et Kazuya sentit la moiteur du sang imbiber sa propre paume._  
 _Il savait ce que Jin voulait lui montrer._  
   
 _Ensemble sur le sol froid, sans bouger, ils regardèrent  mourir l'homme qui venait de briser leurs vies._  
   
                                                                                                                          ***  
   
Jin déclipsa la lanière de nylon noir qui retenait le casque sur sa tête, et Kazuya put enfin l'ôter.  
   
La chaleur du dehors s'abattit immédiatement sur eux, la fraîcheur apportée par le vent et la vitesse sur le trajet devenant rapidement un lointain souvenir.  
   
-Tout est beau ici. Mais là, c'est différent.  
   
Kazuya regarda un instant la vue qui s'offraient à eux.  
   
La crique minuscule était si calme que cela paraissait surnaturel. Aucune vague, aucune pointe de vent ne venait troubler le silence sous le ciel, clair en dépit de la nuit avancée.  
   
Jin dénoua les lacets de ses baskets, suivi de près par Kazuya.  
   
-Attention de ne pas glisser.  
   
La fraîcheur de la roche sous ses pieds fit agréablement frissonner Kazuya.  
Il suivit Jin dans l'amas de rochers avec précaution. La pente était douce malgré tout.  
   
Leurs pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans le sable. Ils s'approchèrent des flots et s'immobilisèrent quelques mètres avant cet endroit où l'eau roulait sur le sable.  
   
-J'avais seize ans lorsque je suis venu ici pour la première fois. L'année d'après, je t'ai rencontré, murmura Jin alors qu'ils fixaient tous deux la mer, assis dans le sable tiède.  
   
-Tu n'as jamais pu revenir avant, observa Kazuya.  
-Parce que je n'avais pas envie de revenir sans toi, rectifia doucement Jin. Et on n'a jamais vraiment eu le temps entre l'école et le restaurant. J'attendais le moment propice, je crois.  
   
Jin baissa les yeux, mais Kazuya remarqua son trouble.  
   
-Peut-être que c'était ça le moment propice. Peut-être que c'était ici que tout devait recommencer pour nous, murmura Kazuya.  
   
Jin releva le visage vers lui.  
   
-Recommencer..., poursuivit le jeune homme. Recommencer... à vivre, Jin.  
   
Ce dernier glissa ses doigts dans ceux de Kazuya.  
   
-J'aimerais avoir ta force, chuchota Jin. J'aimerais cesser d'avoir peur.  
-Oui, mais on ne peut pas, coupa Kazuya. On aura toujours peur. On doit apprendre à vivre avec. Et je t'aiderai.  
   
Kazuya continuait à fixer la mer.  
   
-Et toi aussi, tu m'aideras, conclut-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.  
   
Le jeune homme se tourna vers Jin, qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder.  
Jin laissa glisser son visage contre le cou de Kazuya.  
   
Celui-ci, lentement, vint soutenir sa tête.  
   
Et ses doigts caressèrent ses cheveux le plus doucement du monde.  
   
                                                                                                                                ***  
   
Jin avait éteint la lumière, sans un mot, et Kazuya avait compris ce que cela signifiait.  
   
L'allumette craqua et les flammes des deux bougies posées autour du lavabo s'illuminèrent presque instantanément.  
   
C'est dans cette pénombre qu'ils choisirent de se voir enfin.  
   
La lueur vacillante nimba les traits tirés de Jin, montrant à Kazuya les cicatrices indélébiles gravées sur son visage. Les cicatrices de toute cette peine, de tout ce chagrin qu'il avait gardé en lui jusqu'ici.  
   
Kazuya avait refusé de les voir, se cachant la vérité pour s'enfermer dans cette prison froide exempte de tout sentiment.  
   
Le jeune homme se sentit en proie à un violent désespoir, mais Jin caressa lentement sa joue comme pour l'apaiser.  
   
-Tu es sûr ? murmura Kazuya sans oser le regarder.  
   
 _Je suis sale. Je suis immonde._  
   
Les mains du jeune homme se mirent à trembler. Il sursauta lorsque Jin les prit entre les siennes.  
   
-Je suis prêt.  
   
Kazuya dégagea lentement les doigts de sa main droite et les posèrent sur la ceinture qui retenait son peignoir.  
   
Son souffle devint  erratique, d'un seul coup.  
   
Il n'y arriverait pas.  
   
 _Je suis repoussant, à vomir._  
   
Les tremblements agitaient ses épaules à présent.  
   
Eprouver à nouveau ce sentiment de dégoût et d'écœurement consumait son énergie à une vitesse inhumaine.  
   
-Aide-moi...  
   
Ses lèvres avaient bougé, mais aucun son n'en était sorti.  
   
Kazuya attendit, mais Jin lui, avait compris.  
   
La main de ce dernier vint dénouer lentement la ceinture.  
   
Ses doigts écartèrent les pans de tissu, et le vêtement tomba à leurs pieds.  
   
Kazuya entendit le souffle de Jin se bloquer dans sa gorge.  
   
Son regard se détourna plus encore, ses yeux cherchant toujours plus loin, tout droit vers le néant.  
Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put ignorer la paume de Jin sur sa peau marquée.  
   
Il ne put ignorer le regard que Jin posait sur son corps nu pour la première fois depuis son viol.  
   
 _Viol._  
   
Le mot était là pour la première fois lui aussi.  
   
Jin ne tint qu'une seconde avant d'éclater, avant de tomber à genoux face à Kazuya et d'étreindre ses jambes.  
   
Kazuya s'y était attendu.  
   
Mais il ne s'attendit pas à un tel geste venant de sa part à lui.  
   
Venant de ce corps qu'il croyait froid et mort.  
   
Le jeune homme se laissa glisser, face à Jin, et ses doigts s'enfouirent dans les épais cheveux noirs.  
Il attira le visage de Jin près du sien, et soudain, il ne vit plus que les flammes de deux bougies tout près d'eux.  
   
Lorsque Kazuya l'embrassa, Jin laissa le chagrin qui le rongeait éclater encore et encore. Il ne se contint plus et il lui sembla un instant que toutes leurs peines venaient de ressurgir à vif, attisée par ce baiser.  
Il n'en était rien.  
   
Ce feu en lui, il l'avait déjà connu auparavant.  
   
Il venait simplement de renaître, plus fort encore.  
   
Jin ouvrit les yeux lorsque Kazuya s'écarta de lui.  
   
A genoux, l'un devant l'autre, ils se regardèrent.  
   
Kazuya ne tremblait plus à présent.  
   
Lorsque le sol froid toucha son dos, le jeune homme ne frissonna pas.  
   
Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et c'était Jin qui allait poser les mains sur lui.  
   
Toucher sa peau.  
Toucher son corps meurtri et le faire revivre de la plus belle façon.  
   
Les lèvres de Jin se posèrent dans le creux de son cou, dans cet endroit qu'il préférait depuis leur première fois.  
   
Kazuya esquissa faiblement un sourire serein.  
   
Ses yeux restèrent ouverts.  
   
Il avait tant de beauté à voir.


	7. Epilogue

Jin s'était éveillé le premier.  
   
Kazuya, contre lui, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement en dépit du soleil qui transparaissait par les rideaux ouverts.  
   
Ce n'était pas cela non plus qui avait éveillé Jin.  
   
La sensation du drap sur leurs peaux nues, tellement précieuse,  était ce qui l'avait tiré de son profond sommeil.  
   
Les habitudes si douces se perdaient vite, mais le bonheur de les retrouver était si intense qu'il éclipsait tout.  
Jin écarta une mèche qui barrait le front de Kazuya et déposa un baiser sur la peau ainsi dégagée.  
Le souffle de celui-ci était paisible, lent.  
   
Son corps reposait souplement contre le sien, les muscles apaisés.  
   
Le spectacle attira un cocon de calme sur Jin. Son visage se blottit dans les cheveux de Kazuya.  
Le sommeil revint presque instantanément.  
   
***  
 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_  
 _\- Une surprise._  
   
 _Jin lissa du bout des doigts les deux rectangles de papier qu'il venait d'extraire de sa poche._  
   
 _-Et pour quand tu prévois la grande déclaration ?_  
   
 _Jin leva les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire trahissait sa joie et sa hâte._  
   
 _-Ce soir. Je passe chercher Kazuya au restaurant, et je l'emmène dîner. Et je pense lui dire après une promenade sur la baie..._  
 _-Il va croire à une caméra cachée._  
   
 _Jin balaya le sourire narquois d'un geste de la main._  
   
 _-Idiot._  
   
 _Yamashita Tomohisa lui adressa un clin d'œil._  
   
-  _Je plaisante. Allez, file, je finirais tes corrections._  
   
 _Jin le regarda, incrédule._  
   
 _-File, je te dis. Tu es déjà en retard. Pour une fois, ne soit pas ce prof consciencieux et énervant._  
   
 _Il sembla à Jin que sa voiture ne roulerait jamais assez vite sur le chemin qui le menait à Kazuya._  
 _A chaque feu rouge, sa main trouvait sa poche, pour s'assurer que les deux billets d'avion se trouvaient toujours là._  
   
 _Kazuya pensait qu'il avait oublié, il en était persuadé._  
   
 _L'idée fit sourire Jin._  
   
 _Dix ans. C'était quelque chose d'impossible à oublier._  
   
 _Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de garer sa voiture correctement, et il se mit presque à courir, porté par l'envie de voir la soirée commencer .Il avait plus de trente minutes de retard, mais il était impensable que Kazuya lui en tienne rigueur avec ce qu'il avait préparé._  
   
 _Une unique voiture était présente sur le parking minuscule du Il Baccio. Jin reconnut avec étonnement la Lexus noire du patron de Kazuya, sensé être en voyage d'affaires._  
   
 _La cloche tinta dans ce bruit si familier. Ce simple détail arracha un nouveau sourire à Jin._  
   
 _La cuisine était allumée, et il sentit le parfum délicat des fruits mûrs que Kazuya utilisait pour les pâtisseries du lendemain._  
   
 _Jin ajusta sa veste, affirma sa poigne sur la bouteille de champagne qu'il tenait à la main et poussa la porte de la petite cuisine, sans bruit._  
   
 _Le ressort de celle-ci grinça._  
   
 _Une fois, puis deux._  
   
 _Le bruit... Si lancinant._  
   
 _Le sourire disparut, et la bouteille vint exploser au sol, les débris de verre se retrouvant noyés sous le flot doré et délicat du champagne._  
   
 _Le liquide glissa sur le sol, lentement, et  Jin ne vit plus que deux choses._  
   
 _Le regard de Kazuya._  
   
 _Vide._  
   
 _Sans vie._  
   
 _...L'éclat du couteau posé sur le comptoir._  
   
Le cauchemar revenait sans cesse sous ses paupières dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Kazuya lui disait qu'ils le feraient sans doute toute leur vie, et qu'ils devaient l'accepter.  
   
C'était ainsi pour chaque chose qui leur rappelait cette soirée. C'était ainsi presque tous les jours.  
   
-Hannah vient prendre un café avec Jenna, murmura Kazuya en caressant la joue de Jin. On devrait rentrer.  
   
Jin glissa ses doigts dans le sable frais et hocha la tête.  
   
Ils ne bougèrent cependant pas.  
   
Jin rompit le simple bruit des vagues quelques instants plus tard.  
   
-Un jour, la police sera ici, murmura le jeune homme. Et ce sera la fin de tout.  
   
Kazuya garda le silence. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de cela auparavant.  
Pourtant, la réponse avait toujours été claire, depuis le début.  
   
-Alors on s'enfuira, tous les deux.  
   
Jin sourit.  
   
-Dans ta bouche, ça parait si simple.  
   
Kazuya sourit encore et Jin ferma les yeux, retrouvant son demi-sommeil la tête sur les genoux de celui-ci.  
Le regard de Kazuya se porta loin sur la mer, comme s'il cherchait à aller au-delà des vagues tout près d'eux.  
   
 _On s'enfuira, encore._  
   
 _Et notre vie recommencera._  
   
 _Encore._  



End file.
